Harry Potter: Wizard Unleashed
by LongbowOfThePoet
Summary: Tired of the manipulations, Harry decided that he would leave the Wizarding World. Read to find out more. No Slash. Pairings are undecided. A Harry Potter/Warcraft crossover. M to be safe.


**Hey guys, I know about the formatting issues. I imported it straight off my mobile. it has now hopefully been fixed but if you see anyting that hasn't been fixed, please notify me and I will fix it.**

**Regards **

**~LongbowOfThePoet**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ChronosMoon<em>, I hope that I have fixed your problem about the structure. If not, please tell me what I need to change to fix it. **

**_The Eternal Forgotten_, I had no clue what you were talking about. It then suddenly hit me that you converted the Galleons into Sickled and the Sickles into Knuts. I think. I believe it was 17 sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. That's what the Wiki says. If that is the case, Harry has exactly 193,396,649,056 Knuts according to my Calculations. This would be 3,950,312,892.48 US Dollars for the exchange rate. **

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe it - he had finally dispatched Voldemort from the wizard world. With all of the soul anchors - the Horcruxes - destroyed, Harry finished off Voldemort's once more mortal body by beheading him with Gryffindor's legendary goblin made sword.<br>This blade in particular was a unique piece, forged using long forgotten techniques that the Goblin Nation no longer used. It was spelled to change forms to one that suited the users current fighting style. It also had special enchantments that allowed it to absorb any toxins it came in contact with. This, of course, meant that it had absorbed Basilisk venom as well as any other toxins that it had absorbed throughout it's life. What wasn't well known about this particular blade, however, was that it was not originally made for Godric Gryffindor - it had possessed many different names in the past. One of its most known names being Excalibur. The sword also had runes on it that allowed the current owner to summon it from inanimate objects - like the sorting hat in Harry's second year - as well as allowing any descendant of Gothic Gryffindor to summon it from anywhere within the same dimension. But these were not the only protections upon the tool - not by far. There were runic arrays upon the blade which made it perilous for demons and undead alike - a perfect bane for inferi. The sword had basic protection charms that prevented any absorbed toxin from affecting an ally or the user which functioned via a modified form of legilimency. The sword had the basic anti- theft and anti- summoning charms on it to prevent enemies laying their hands upon the blade and yet it also had curious wards upon it. The wards were very curious. The reason for this was that a single blade, magical or not, shouldn't be able to function properly with such protections upon it. Of course, being a Goblin made weapon meant it was practically unbreakable. A hobby that Harry picked up not long before the final battle with Voldemort was studying, applying, identifying and removing protections from items. He had also perfected Occlumency and was a skilled Legillimencer. Harry also obtained masteries in Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts and Runes. He was good at Transfiguration but horrible at Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy and Divination. This was why the sword of Gryffindor was such a mystery to Harry. If he could unwind all of the magic and runes upon the blade, he could finally finish an object that was similar to a time turner that he was working on. To the untrained eye, one would think that the magic lost to time was the key to the problem. In reality, it was the combination of all the enhancements upon the blade that balanced it perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter Family Manor, Unknown Location <strong>

Harry sat at the table, staring at Gryffindor's old Sword. He couldn't decipher the runes properly yet he was certain that once he could solve this tunic array he could finally finish his project. He snarled as he was alerted his wards were under siege once more and he snatched the sword from the table and stalked towards the closed door behind him. Just as he was about to walk into the door, Harry melted into the shadows, appearing outside his heavily fortified family manor. It was Dumbledore and his merry band of fried turkeys. He had reached his limits with Dumbledore's meddling in affairs that didn't concern him. Harry lifted the sword as he channeled a *_Fiendfyre_* curse through it before marching back inside, certain that his wards would hold the magical fire out and that the fire would force Dumbledore and his henchmen away. It was then that Harry figured out what the tunic array did.

'Of course, genius!' He thought to himself.

Harry whistled for his hawk, Ares, that he reluctantly bought to replace Hedwig after her murder. He bought a hawk so it wasn't so much as replacement and more of company. He just hoped that she understood his predicament and that she would forgive him. He scribbled a note to Griphook, a goblin that he was familiar with, telling him that he had completed deciphering the runic array. The note also requested the entirety of his fortunes. This meant Griphook was sending the entire fortunes of the families of;

Potter,  
>Black,<br>Peverell,  
>Gryffindor,<br>Slytherin.  
>The last time Harry checked, he had millions of galleons in each vault except the Potter vault - which the Weasleys and Dumbledore stole from though not without penalty - and the Slytherin vault which was expected anyway. The Slytherin vault was crammed full of books and magical artifacts, indicating one of Salazar's descendants or Salazar himself spent all the Slytherin fortune on knowledge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>  
>Gringotts bank, Ragnarok's Office<p>

"Mr. Potter, I would recommend that you take an inheritance test from us. At the cost of 10 galleons, you **could** be more affluent than either of us first thought" Gringotts Bank Manager Ragnarok XIIIV told Harry with a sharp grin.  
>"I think I will. I already have more than enough money to live 7 lives without an income, what have I got to lose?" Harry replied after a short pause for thought about the issue.<br>Ragnarok called for a Goblin to bring the inheritance bowl and dagger along with the enchanted parchment.  
>"You must pricked your finger and let 3 drops of blood fall into the basin. I will than pour the inheritance potion in and place the parchment in last. When the parchment touches the potion, the magic of the dagger will heal your finger. The parchment is then pulled out and will contain details of vaults controlled by you, the monetary contents of the vault and any shares and land owned by you." Ragnarok informed Harry.<br>Harry followed the steps carefully, and was shocked upon the results.

**Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin**

Blood Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (Father - James Charlus Potter)  
>Magical Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (Father - James Charlus Potter)<br>***Money:***  
>**20,457,375 Galleons**<br>**3,586,325 Sickles **  
>**1,624,531 Knuts**<p>

***Properties and Shares***  
>- 1% Ollivanders - 16% Eeylops Owl Emporium - 12% Magical Menagerie - 26% Madam Malkins - 35% Borgin and Burkes - 33% Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - 8% Zonkos - Potter Library - 17 Godrics Hollow - Potter Manor - Potter Heirlooms<p>

Blood Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black (Paternal Grandmother - Dorea Cassiopeia Black)  
>Magical Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black (GodfatherFather - Sirius Orion Black / Godfatherly Vows & Blood Adoption\)  
>**Money:**<br>**2,531,643 Galleons**  
>**4,863,547 Sickles**<br>**543,764 Knuts**

***Properties and Shares***  
>- 12% Borgin and Burkes - 33% Magical Menagerie - 32% Eeylops Owl Emporium - 5% Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - 6% Zonkos - 5% Knockturn Alley - Black Library - 12 Grimmauld Place, London (Hidden)<br>- Black Castle - Black Heirlooms

Blood Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell (Father)  
>Magical Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell (Master of Death)<br>***Money:***  
>**23,531,864 Galleons**<br>**47,642,764 Sickles**  
>**56,864,260 Knuts**<p>

***Properties and Shares***  
>- 14% Gringotts Wizarding Bank - 2% Ollivanders - 33% Eeylops Owl Emporium - 22% Diagon Alley - 25% Knockturn Alley - Peverell Castle - Invisibility Cloak - Resurrection Stone - Elder Wand - Peverell Library - Peverell Heirlooms<p>

Blood Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (Father)  
>Magical Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (Father)<br>***Money:***  
>**345,643,752 Galleons**<br>**24,642,542 Sickles**  
>**432,678 Knuts**<p>

***Properties and Shares***  
>- 25% Hogwarts Castle  School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 40% Diagon Alley - 4% Gringotts Wizarding Bank - 4% Ollivanders - 3% Eeylops Owl Emporium - 96% Godrics Glen - 90% Godrics Hollow - Gryffindor Armory - Sword of Gryffindor - Gryffindor Heirlooms Blood Heir of the Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Mother)  
>Magical Heir of the Most Ancient House of Slytherin ( Right of Conquest )<br>***Money:***  
>**56 Galleons**<br>**63 Sickles**  
>**653 Knuts**<p>

***Properties and Shares***  
>- 25% Hogwarts Castle  School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 1% Knocturn Alley - 1% Eyelops Owl Emporium - Slytherin Library - Slytherin Heirlooms

***Total Monetary value, Properties and Shares:***  
>**392,164,690 Galleons**<br>**80,735,241 Sickles**  
>**59,465,886 Knuts**<br>- 7% Ollivanders - 85% Eeylops Owl Emporium - 45% Magical Menagerie - 26% Madam Malkin's Robes - 47% Borgin and Burkes - 38% Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - 14% Zonkos - 30% Knockturn Alley - 62% Diagon Alley - 18% Gringotts Wizarding Bank - 96% Godrics Glen - 90% Godrics Hollow - 50% Hogwarts Castle / School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 17 Godrics Hollow - Potter Manor - 12 Grimmauld Place, London (Hidden)  
>- Black Castle - Peverell Castle - Gryffindor Armory - Potter Library - Black Library - Peverell Library - Slytherin Library - Invisibility Cloak - Resurrection Stone - Elder Wand - Sword of Gryffindor - Various Miscellaneous Family Heirlooms (Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin)<br>*End Flashback*  
>Harry was the wealthiest person in Europe. Ranked Eighth in the world. He held about a quarter, if not more, of Magical Britain's wealth and he was leaving with it. The goblins were aware that the wizarding economy was about to crash and were waiting until Harry left to notify customers that they had 24 hours to empty any vaults before the contents were seized upon the closure of Gringotts Bank. He had sold all of his shares and properties, including the manor he is currently in. He is ready to leave the world. All his libraries of books and Heirlooms packed neatly into expanded trunks with their corresponding coat of arms on the trunk's lid. His personal emblem on his own trunk, filled with his own completed masterpieces. Harry's personal Emblem was a bright golden lightning bolt, animated on an emerald green background, which danced between five moving animals:<br>- A Lion

- A Snake

- A Thestral

- A House Elf

- A Goblin

These races represented all Harry acted for: Willingness to save others (Lion) , cunning (Goblin) , helping others (House Elf), embrace of death - the possibility of failing (Thestral) and thinking a plan through (Snake).  
>There were three things that Harry disliked about the Magical Government.<br>One was how badly they were corrupt.  
>The second was how much they turned a blind eye on Dumbledore's Horcrux - His Portrait. They had no clue what it was but any trained curse breaker would instantly notice what it was, however, Bill Weasley had studied the portrait in depth and not said anything - to the Goblins or the Ministry of Magic.<br>And the third, willingness to slaughter children to gain immortality.  
>The latter two could fall under the corruption but Harry felt they needed to be separated because of how disgusting they were. Hopefully, where he was going wasn't as corrupt as the Wizarding world. If it was, he was going on a quest to save innocents and going on a warpath with the corruption. He would take them to a heavily warred zone and let hell walk the Earth to cleanse it from the plague called corruption.<br>Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Ares pecking his hand, wanting to take the letter.

"Alright, you ruddy impatient bird." Harry muttered more to himself more than to Ares - the Hawk was intelligent, but not as intelligent as Hedwig was. With a single fluid moment, Harry tied the letter onto Ares' leg before letting the large Hawk go. Ares flew gracefully out of the open window, intent on reaching Gringotts within an hour. With Ares gone, Harry called for Dobby. He ordered Dobby to guard him and Dobby was eager to please his 'Great Master Harry Potter Sir". With Dobby standing guard, Harry carefully began carving the necessary runes into a hair pin he found in the Black vault, presumably an Heirloom. The hairpin must have been reinforced with magic as it was strong enough to pierce other metals to engraved upon them without breaking or bending. It was difficult because of the small size of each of the runes. Ares flew in not long before Harry completed the now priceless artifact, carrying a reply from Griphook. "Got permissions. Go ahead.  
>Farewell, old friend Bank Manager Griphook." was the brief reply from Griphook.<br>Just as Harry carefully etched the final runes from the ancient array on the sword once called Excalibur, the artifact - the dark bronze hair pin from the Black vault - let of a ruby light that enveloped Harry. Harry Potter, all knowledge of Harry Potter, his belongings and his knowledge as well as Dobby and Ares were evermore lost to the world.

Felwood, Azeroth

Dread Lord Banehollow was completely dissatisfied with his General's latest performance. General Tzu'arkin was a mutated strain of Gargoyle. The mutation meant that Tzu'arkin had a permanent immunity to magic, not just in a statue form. The problem with this was that Dread Lord Banehollow's magic didn't work on him either, so he allowed himself a lot of leeway on Banehollow's orders. For instance, Banehollow commanded his underlines to leave the night elf prisoner, Arko'narin, alone - only he was allowed to touch his new pet. Tzu'arkin disobeyed this order and here he was, at Banehollow's merciful feet, grovelling for his forgiveness. If he could, Banehollow would have cursed Tzu'arkin and be done with the problem completely. However, Tzu'arkin's presence was not his decision to make, after all - he was nothing more than a councillor of the council of shadows. Little did he know his troubles were just beginning.  
>The throne Banehollow was sat upon shook violently before throwing him to the floor violently. It would have damaged him greatly had he not had vampiric strength and reflexes. The reflexes did not prevent his face hitting the floor though. The throne exploded before a sapphire light shone from its previous location, slowly getting brighter until Tzu'arkin and Banehollow were blinded. They were unable to speak at this strange sight.<br>The light died down to reveal a human male of about 21 years of age with startling emerald orbs below a blanket of shoulder length pitch black hair. There was a hawk on the man's shoulder which was also immediately identifiable yet the breed was not one that Dread Lord Banehollow was familiar with. To make it more ominous, the male had a rapier with a spiraling crossword with strange patterns - similar to those on a runeblade - spread along the hilt. The scabbard also had many more of these patterns and yet both artifacts had an ancient feel to them. The Dread Lord could feel the ambient magic rolling off the weapon and immediately scrambled back, fearful for his death - for that was the feel of the man.

"You shall not take me, for I am a Dread Lord!" he bellowed at the figure.

The attention of the figure had, until now, been elsewhere. Dread Lord Banehollow felt as if the depths of his mind were being penetrated, evaluated. Immediately, the Dread Lord focused upon an unimportant image as he knew what was happening. The lord of the demons roaming the land couldn't focus properly - the mental assault was far too strong for him to hold off. He gave up on defending his mind, it was pointless anyway. Instead, he charged the figure, vaguely aware of tzu'arkin doing the same. Just as he was about to strike the figure, the hawk squawked and launched itself towards his face. Being extremely quick, Banehollow batter the hawk away but that did not prevent what happened next. His hands were suddenly on the floor, along side tzu'arkin's head - which no longer had a body. He was now at the figures mercy.

"What are you?" he asked fearfully.

"I am your doom." Came the reply from Harry as the light of his eyes seemed to flash, increasing in intensity. Harry Kicked the demon in the chest, forcing it to the floor before completely removing it's head from the attached body.

'That was too easy...' Harry mused to himself.

Whilst exploring, Harry found some interesting documents, listing allies from various species.  
>'Most likely spies,' Harry thought to himself.<p>

Hearing fighting further away than he was, Harry wandlessly enlarged his personal trunk and stored the documents. After shrinking it once more and returning the trunk to the pocket of space it was in, Harry quietly advanced towards the sounds of the combat. What he saw was sickening. Countless skeletons were fighting each other. The worst thing about it, this was a prison. There were people in cells down here. Well, person was more correct. There was a single clothed being with pointed ears located in a cage hanging from the centre of the room. Harry was vaguely aware of something that resembled a large siberian tiger chained to the floor in the next room thanks to a quick _*Homenum Revelo*_. Harry swiftly obtained his invisibility cloak and cast a quick _*silencio*_ upon himself before freeing both prisoners. Neither could see him yet both knew he was there. They could tell if he was there or not by the frequent flashes of light and occasional fireball impacting the undead following them.  
>Arko'narin grew worried when the flashes and fireball stopped. She was so worried that she stopped running and almost got run into by an invisible person. Luckily, said invisible person had quidditch reflexes and expertly dodged around the immobile night elf but crashed into a tree four steps behind her. The noise of a silent invisible man impacting a tree startled Arko'narin so much that she spun around and almost fell backwards at the sight of the now no longer invisible man unconscious on the floor. With the help of her mount, she decided that she would bring the man to the nearest Night Elf outpost so he could rest. The nearest outpost, however, was a weeks ride with one on a mount such as Anira, let alone the both of them.<p> 


End file.
